Forest of Secrets/Chapter 23
Chapter description :Bluestar orders Fireheart to follow her to her den, and once they enter, she asks him who much he knows about her kits. He replies that he only knows that Oakheart once brought two ThunderClan kits to RiverClan for Graypool to suckle -- and that she didn't know where they'd come from. The ThunderClan leader murmurs that she knew Oakheart would stay loyal to her, and adds to Fireheart that he was the kits' father. The ginger warrior is surprised, then demands to know what happened to the kits, and if Oakheart had stolen them. The leader's ears flick impatiently, and she says that he didn't steal them -- she gave them away. Bluestar explains that her warrior name was Bluefur, and one day when she was young and foolish she met with Oakheart. She explains that they weren't mates long, and then tells the warrior that she intended to bear them for ThunderClan. The leader says that their deputy at the time, Tawnyspots, was going to retire so she gave her kits up to be deputy. :Fireheart asks her why she would do that, and she replies that it wasn't an easy decision, but in those days RiverClan was well-fed and she knew they'd be taken care of. Bluestar mews that she lay awake for many nights pondering what was best for the kits and for her Clan. She tells him that there was another warrior, Thistleclaw, that was also ready to be a deputy. The she-cat tells him that his solution for everything was fighting, and she couldn't let him take over the Clan. Bluestar adds that he died as he lived, attacking a RiverClan patrol. Fireheart questions if she gave the kits to Oakheart herself, and she replies that she spoke to him a a Gathering, then brought two of them across the river a few days later. The ginger warrior questions if there was more than two, and Bluestar whispers that there were three, but one died from cold along the way. Fireheart asks what she told the rest of the Clan, and Bluestar admits with a cracking voice that she'd made it look as if a fox broke into the nursery and stole them. She says that the Clan spent days looking for them, and Fireheart gives her ears a gentle lick. :Fireheart remembers his dream with the queen of no face, and thinks that the queen was now Bluestar as well as Silverstream. He asks why she's telling him this, and she answers that for many seasons she's put this out of her mind, but wanted to tell someone. She reflects that because now there's another pair of Half-Clan kits, she can make better decisions. The ginger warrior's mind whirls, and Bluestar comments that he might understand, out of all cats, that there are sometimes no right choices. Fireheart promises not to tell anyone, and she thanks him, meowing that the Clan doesn't need more trouble at the moment. The leader stretches, and says that she must speaks with Tigerclaw and tells Fireheart to go find his friend. :He returns to Sunningrocks, and finds Graystripe sitting beside a mound of freshly churned earth. The gray warrior whispers that he buried her on the shore because she loved the river, and then asks where Fireheart had taken the kits. Fireheart exclaims that they're alive and in the ThunderClan nursery, with Goldenflower suckling them. Graystripe asks if the Clan knows about him and Silverstream, and his friend says yes, but no one blames the kits. The gray warrior says he wants to see them, and Fireheart nudges him toward camp and meows that he was sent to fetch him. Fireheart leads the way through the darkening forest, and stays silent so Graystripe can be alone with his memories. :When they reach the camp, curious murmurings come from warriors around the clearing, but they seem to leave Graystripe alone. Fireheart breathes a sigh of relief, and then they run into Sandstorm on their way to the nursery. The ginger warrior greets her, and asks if he'll see her in the warriors' den later. She says he will, but turns her nose up at a forlorn-looking Graystripe. As the she-cat pads away, Graystripe flattens his ears and meows that no one wants him here. Fireheart protests that he does, and nudges his friend toward the nursery so he can see his kits. Characters Major }} Minor *Graystripe *Goldenflower *Brackenfur *Dustpelt *Thornpaw *Brightpaw *Swiftpaw *Sandstorm }} Mentioned *Graypool *Tawnyspots *Thistleclaw *Mistykit (unnamed) *Stonekit (unnamed) *Mosskit (unnamed) *Patchpelt *Silverstream *Tigerclaw }} Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 23 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages